Gone
by E.Nicole2009
Summary: What would you do if you were in a accident that put you in a 1 1/2 year coma? What if you woke up? What would you do if your Best friends knew something you didn't? What if they knew who did it? What if....
1. The Beginning

**Summary****:** What would you do if you woke up after a 1 1/2 year coma? What would you do if your Best friends knew something you didnt? What if they knew who did it? What if....

* * *

**Prologue:**

It took me awhile to fully comprehend this was the end, if I had known I would have though twice about living the way I did. I wished I was my old self. All the things I considered fun now, the partying, sleeping around, stealing others boyfriends didn't seem so fun anymore. But, The saddest thing about my death as I took my last breath on the hard cold concrete, was the fact that someone so close to me stood a foot away, and in the time I had known them, they had never looked so happy.

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

I opened my eyes to a empty white room filled with silence except for a few beep here and there and murmurs that were far away. I eased my way up to see where I was, confused at first, but managed to recognize my surrounding. She looked down at herself to see her in a hospital gown in a hospital bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked myself. My eyes widened as she tried to think back but I couldn't remember anything.

After a few minutes of sitting there, the door swung open and a lady, who I perceived as a nurse, walked in.  
The Nurse walked in and walked into the bathroom which was beside the door. I heard the water turn on and run as the lady started to come out.

"Ms. Lyons, are you ready for your bath today?" The Nurse said.

I watched as the lady came out and turned pale as soon as she saw me. 'What did I do?' I wondered to myself. The Nurse gasped to herself and pressed a button on the wall that read emergency.

To say the least, I was hella confused. But seeing as I was in the hospital something must have been wrong with me but  
when I looked at myself nothing was different. No bruises, no blood, no anything though she was a little pale.

"Ms Lyon's were glad to see your awake and stable" A voice said breaking me from my thought. I looked up at the door to see  
a middle aged man with a smile on his face. The nurse from before stood beside him with a white bag in her hands.

"Um Nice to be awake, uh Doctor? But why am I here?" I asked. I, once again, tried to regain myself and think back but only thing that cam to me was the last day of summer and the day before we started high school, where Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and I spent the whole day trying on outfits.

"Well Ms Lyons, first things first your parents are on there way, i'll let them explain the situation." The doctor said as i gave a angry sigh.

"Doctor Lewis, The Lyons are here, turns out they were on there way" A nurse said as she came into the room with three people behind her.

I looked at them and caught my breathe and tears flowed down my cheeks. There before me stood my dad, mom and brother, Todd.

Now, Thankfully I remembered My parents, my Mom and Dad, two lively people who seemed to always have a smile on there face and Todd obnoxious, little, pain in the ass. All the memories I had with them came at me and I couldnt help but smile. Tears started to trickle down my faith how long had I'd been in the hospital. Mom and Dad looked tired, and the way they smiled at me, made me think they hadnt smiled in years and as for Todd, _When did his hormones kick in? _He looked atl east a foot taller than in my memories.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Lyons, She has just woke up and doesnt know exactly what happened so we shall leave it to you to tell her. But, Be easy and slow with it we dont want any shock" The doctor said and after a few discrete words with my parent he, along with the nurses, left.

"Claire.." Mom said as she rushed over and hugged me "Sweetie, Ive missed you so much"

I could feel her tears hitting my cheeks one by one. My Dad and Todd smiled down at us and I could see those secret tears in his eyes. After what seemed like forever, my mother finally let go of me but the warmth of her hug was still there.

"Mom, Dad Please tell me what happened, It like I cant remember anything up to after 8th grade year everythings a blank. It's like theres a missing piece in my life." I said no longer able to hold it all in.

"Claire the Doctor said-"

"Screw what the doctor said" I yelled cutting off my dad "Please just tell me"

My Parents looked at me and then at each other and sighed and I knew i had gotten under there skin. _'Score one for Me'_ I though to myself as my mother turned to me. I put aside my victory and looked back at her eagerly.

"Claire, well first things first the day you were admitted was July 23 and today is July 25" She said and I smiled

"Great I've only been out of it for two days" I said smiling until I saw my parents faces.

"Actually Honey,no, you have been.......in a coma for.. about...2 years" My dad said and if possible I felt the color drain from my face.

"What do you mean 2 years?" I said louder than I had meant and I saw my mother flinch. "sorry"

"Claire, About 2 years ago you went to a party with your best friends Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. It was said that you and someone got in an argument and you ran out and you were hit by a car. You had some broken ribs, a broken foot, leg, and both arms but it was said that you were gonna make a full recovery but you just" Her mom started as tears started to come down her cheeks.

"You didn't wake up" Todd whispered as if he was saying it to himself and he finally started to shed tears. I could feel feel his pain and I stood up and walked over to him. He was a few inches taller than me but I was able to hug him.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Pain ebbed its way in my body seeing my family so hurt by this, hurt by me. I had been in a coma for two years not alert tom my surrounding but they were falling apart with worry.

"Well Mr. and Ms. Lyon's, good news, Claire can leave after a few test but she will need to be on some medication to get her back on her feet a little, maybe see a physical therapist and you might want to get her a tutor." The doctor said with a smile.

My Mom burst into tears and my dad stood up and shook hands with the doctor having a minor laugh on the tutoring joke. I smiled to myself in just alittle while I migt just feel human again.


	2. Inhuman

Thanks for all those who reviewed. Also, thanks to the person who the whole 1st 3rd thing to my attention I totally didn't notice when I skimmed it i tried to change it but it didn't work. But here's Chapter 2 enjoy. P.S to the person who wanted to know the pairings I'm not sure yet but feel free to give ideas of whom you want together. So Ill try to update every two- three days for two reasons one, to keep the suspense and two, I take me awhile to write.

**and incase some didn't understand the first Chapter**: During the middle of 9th grade Claire Lyons had an accident, it was said shed be okay but she went into a coma and now two years later(almost exactly) she woke up with no memory of her 9th grade year and last part of summer. So when she woke up it was the middle of 11th grade.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inhuman**

_'So much for feeling human'_ I though to myself as I was once again brought into another white and cold room. Why'd the hospital have to feel so...sad, deathly? It had been two hours since the doctor said I needed to go through a 'few' test and 30 minutes since my brother complained on how hungry he was and 25 minutes since my parent left saying they would come back with my favorite.

"Ms. Lyons this is the last test, I need to ask the head doctor something right quick" The nurse who was taking me from room to room said. She gave me a small nervous smile and walked out of the room hurriedly. I sat down on the hospital bed in the far right of the room, ready to collapse. _'Maybe if I fall asleep again I'll go into another coma'_ I semi joked to myself but I was truly scared.

I stoop up and noticed some blood on my arm. I went to the sink beside the bed and washed it off and looked in the mirror making sure I didn't look like a complete psycho. My eyes widened a little at the girl I saw in the mirror. Now, it had only been two years and yet I could barely recognize my face, my body, nothing looked familiar. In my memories I was a skinny, lanky girl, baby fat, split ends, and a measly A cup. My hair had grown longer, it was half way between my shoulder and elbow, I actually had some boobage going on and my cheek bones were great. _'Would Mandy and the girls back in Florida be jealous psh Massie-'_ would and like being struck by lightning something big hit me, flashes of memories I didn't know flooded my mind. The memories weren't big, but vague enough to show me what my life was like in the past two years. One memory was of me splashing water on a girl with a bloody nose in the middle of a cafeteria, another of me kissing a unknown guy in front of Cam and seeing his angry face flee from the scene. When did I become a Regina George? Before I could think about it my thoughts were disturbed by the doctor walking in. The test wasn't as bad as the others just another shot but to say the least I wasn't use to them.

After three hours of torture, I was finally outside in real clothes and my butt was finally not showing. My Mom and Dad were finally smiling and Todd seemed to want to make up for all the years he hadn't pranked me. We all got into an expensive looking car that was parked in front of the hospital.

"Whose car is this?" I asked my parents and Todd grinned at me. "Is it the Blocks?"

"Its our car, Mr Block gave dad a raise and gave him another job in the company to pay for your hospital bills, but seieng as we have insurance they payed for most of it so we had some money left over we have a new house to and mom decorated your room, you know, incase you woke up." Todd said

"That's great" I said with a smile, happy that something good came out of me being in a coma. I looked up and In the corner of my eye I saw a yearbook on the floor. I picked it up and gasped.

"What?" Todd said looking at what I was looking at "oh"

A pain ripped through my chest as I turned through the pages of it. So many familiar faces caught my eye, but they weren't familiar they had all grown. As I turned the page Todd snatched it from my hand.

"You dont want to see the next page" He said and I grew suspicious. I hit him in the head and he yelped and I opened it back to where I was and the pain came back again but this time it was worse, much worse. In bold letter on the top of the page it read: **CUTEST COUPLE **and below there were two faces smiling at each other holding hands in front of a big fountain.

"What year is this picture from?" I asked to angry to let the tears forming in my eye fall.

"Claire-" Todd started but I glared at him.

"Please, tell me" I said firmly but I could even her the pleading in my voice.

"Last year, they got together about a year after your accident this picture is in the 10th grade year book, Mom and dad bought them all for you" Todd said

I registered it all in my head, my best friend and ex-boyfriend were together and I had only been gone for a year. Seeing there smiling faces made me angry, all this was all to familiar, it reminded me of the time I suspected Cam of cheating with that Nikki girl. I sighed to myself, I will not look at this page for one more minute. I saw another yearbook and opened it and on the front page was a picture of me I didnt remember taking. 'Maybe my 9th grade picture' I though to myself I looked at the words below and quotes from people who knew me but no Massie, no Cam, no anyone.

"Were here Claire" My mother said and I looked up to see a big house, not as big as Massie's or Alicia's but big enough for me to consider myself no longer poor.

"Its Beautiful" I said to my mom who grinned_ 'So they were totally oblivious to the whole back seat thing_'

"I knew you'd love it Claire come let me show you around!" My mom said and dragged me along.

**You wish I'd give you the detail so imagine the house yourself =]**

It didn't take to long for my mother to show me the house but It was long enough and I just wanted to be alone so after the 'tour' I finally got some good rest in a big comfortable bed. It hadn't been 2 minutes I heard a yelp and looked down at something small and round panting at me and Todd running after it.

"Its our dog, names Terry T from Todd err is for the air in Claire and mom though its be bad luck to name a dog Tear so we added a Y thus, Terry" Todd explained and I giggled a little.

The dog jumped on me and licked the hell out of me and I was once again fully awake and with slobber on my face.

"Claire I know you might be tired but uh you wanna go for a walk?" Todd said.

Now when your little brother asks you to go for a walk, with him, alone, you automatically think somethings up. I gave him an uneasy look but agreed telling him I wanted to shower first. He left the room and I stripped and went into the shower. The warm water felt good and I wanted to stay in longer if Todd hadnt knocked and said hurry up. I turned of the shower, wrapped the towel around my waste and went what I though was a closet door and opened it up. _"What the hell mother_ '

I looked in my room seeing some clothes only Alicia, Dylan or Massie would wear and Kristen if she, like me, could afford it. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a pink polo shirt and put semi dried my hair and left with Todd and Terry, who was on a lease.

"So Todd whats up?" I asked

"Nothing much I got a girlfriend now her names Casey" He said and I laughed

"Cant believe a girl would be interested in you" I said

"Hey, I have some mad skills" Todd said giving me a slight nudge

"Yeah, whatever" I said looking at my surroundings. I could see a park in the distance, 'so thats where were going'

"Hey, so I over heard Mom and Dad talking on the phone to Reagis Private Day, apparently they'll admit you in as an 11th grader as long as you take classes every weekend" Todd said

"Great" I say and sigh just like mom and dad to do that "When's my first day?"

"Monday so two days from now" Todd said as he felt something spray on him and he yelled and I laughed. Terry had just peed on him.

" I think your his property now" I said jokingly.

"Shut up, damn, lets go to the chick-fil-a over there" He said pointing across the street and we walked in and Todd immediately walked to the bathroom. I sat at one of the tables and played with the advertisements in the center of the table when someone bumped into my chair.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" the voice said

"Your such a spazz" another voice said and I turned to tell them it was okay when I stopped as two people stood in front of me. They were giving me the weirdest look and they both looked down at me in pure shock and anger. I finally recognized who it was.

"Claire?"


	3. Done

"LAYNE! DERRICK! Oh my god I have missed you guys so much" I could barely contain myself I scooped them both up in a hug. They had both changed dramatically from what I remembered Derrick was now much taller and more built his hair was now more blonde than brown and Layne was taller, her hair was longer and for once she didnt stand out in a Gosh-she-looks-like-a-freak way but a god-that-is-so-unique-of-her way she was a trendsetter.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Layne said pushing me off and I hit a table. I sat there confused for a second, what was wrong with her?

"What am I doing? Im hugging two of my best friends that's what I'm doing" I said uneasily and Layne's eyes flashed with anger.

"Best Friends? You really think I'm your best friend after what you did to me? Hell no" Layne says taking the top of her drink and threw it at me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of cup and soda but all I felt was droplets. I looked to see my brother standing in front of me green all over him.

"Oh my god Todd and you just got cleaned up" I said gulping down the tears that threatened to fall. Todd shook me off and glared at Layne and Derrick, I had never seen my brother so angry.

"Come with me right quick" Todd said to Layne and Derrick who came with him after a long silence.

I felt my heart ache, My Best- Ex bestfriend was mad at me and worse wanted nothing to do with me. What had I done to them and since when did I ever listen to Todd? I walked in the direction they went, going out the door. I sat there lost for a second until I heard voices. _'So there behind the building'_. I creeped my way to a good hearing position catching the conversation.

"-are you sure she isnt lying she is a cunning little trick sometimes" Layne said

"Cant deny that" Derrick said "Your the only person she was remotely nice to Todd of course you'd think this"

"Guys, I know shes not acting you should have seen her face at the hospital she looked totally freaked, she cried to she doesn't remember anything" Todd said

"If that's the case" Layne started and gasped "I threw a cup at innocent her for no reason shes probably freaked out"

"Its okay" Derrick said hugging Layne "Shes your best friend she'll understand"

Those words triggered something in me and memories pounded into my head.

_"Claire this is the second time you ditched me to hang with Massie at those parties." Layne said angrily_

_"Well Im sorry my world doesn't revolve around you, Layne. I'm sorry I actually have friends outside school" I said we had had this argument over 20 times and quiet frankly I was annoyed._

_"What the - your not my only friend and you know what i don't need a friends like you your just another Massie Clone" Layne yelled  
_

_"Yeah? Well the reason why Derrick will never like you is because you act like the way you do if it wasn't for me you'd be nothing" I yelled back._

_Says the person whose Boyfriends is cheating on her with her best friend" Layne said _

_"What?" I said confused "What do you-"_

_"Look at this" Layne said with a smug face flipping out her phone and showed me a picture of the two most important people to me embracing eachtother, kissing eachother. Tears flowed down my face and Layne's face softened_

_"Claire I-" But before she could finish I ran out her house and into the cold night. I though how far the party was from here no to far maybe a mile. I began to walk then jog and then a full on sprint until I got to the party. It was as crowded as ever and by the looks of it the police would be here earlier than usual. I took a cup from the table and drank it in one chug and felt myself become dizzy. Damn, I shouldnt have drank it all but before I knew it I had consumed more cups than I shouild have it eased the pain a little. How could she do that to me? She had a smug face and everything._

_"Claire you okay?" A girl name Amy asked. She was a 10th grader at Reagis and what a A-lister._

_"Yeah,I had to put up with Layne again ugh so annoying." I blurted out and next thing I knew I was telling each and everyone of her secrets.  
_

"I understand" I said coming out of the corner getting all of there attention tears creeping down my face as I saw another flashback

_"Hey Derrick" I said with a smile 'great he looked as equally drunk as i do right now_ _lets kill some brain cells'_

_Hey Cl-" But even before he finished I was_ _all over him and he was kissing me back_.

_Of course in my drunken state all I wanted to do was take my anger out no harm done and everyone is to drunk to rememeber what happened, but of course nothing ever goes my way and Layne decides she wants to apologize. She walked in and as soon as she set eyes on me all traces of sympathy were gone replaced with hate. _

_"Bitch, you knew I liked him!" Layne said running away. As much as I wanted to follow I couldn't I was way to drunk and incoherent._

"I'm sorry Layne, Derring-Derrick." I said finding myself bent over sobbing. Todd was beside me in an instant trying to calm me down but nothing could help me.

"So you really lost your memory huh? But you remember now what you did to me" She said and it was more of a statement than a question and all I did was nodded.

"And you feel terrible about it right?" Layne asked still glaring at me.

"Yes" I said was she trying to make me hate myself more than I already did?

"Well than alls settled as long as I know you felt bad Im okay because before you didnt seem to give a damn" Layne said and she was looking at me with a smugish look.

"Are you serious?" I asked, not that I was dissapointed I just didnt expect to be forgiven so easily.

"Yep now as much as I enjoy that pitiful look of your, I would much rather have seen that on the bitch Claire and your the old Claire come on" She said took my arm as her phone began to ring and so did Derricks and Todd's they all looked down and laughed.

"Well news travels fast" Layne said to Todd laughing"Apparently there is a and I quote 'New Hot Blonde Girl in Town, Monday shall be interesting"

I sat there confused at there exchange of glances. Was I missing some sort of joke? Derrick must have noticed because he laughed and nudged Layne towards me and she smiled and looked at me.

"Well Ms. Lyons welcome to the start of your high school career"

* * *

**Massie's POV**

I looked at the clock it read 3:30 _'Damn I'm gonna be late_'. I had planned to go shopping with Alicia, Dylan and Kristen and the meeting time was 4:00 and I was still in my house waiting for Isaac to get back from taking my mom somewhere. I looked out the window at my red lexus and sighed _'If only'. _If only I hadn't gotten my report card a week ago I'd be driving around in my new car. Why was life so unfair? I got my phone out and called my mom.

"Where in the hell are you?" I semi yelled.

"Sorry Hun were caught in traffic here you can take your car but just for right now this is a one time only thing" She said in the phone.

"Thank you" I said with a smile and hung up snatched my car keys and headed to my car. My parents seen to always say its a one time thing but It always turned into a long term thing.

I walked to my car and got in and turned on the radio turning to my favorite station and turned it up, put my shades on and sped down the road. I got to the mall with 2 minutes to spare and texted Alicia telling her I was here.

**Alicia**: We'll meet u the front

I sat on the fountain waiting for them when they finally came.

"Ehmagawd love the outfit!" Dylan said as she walked out

"Thanks" I said _'ehmagawd hate yours' _I though to myself what the hell was up with those pants and those boots.

"Major gossip girls worth about eig-" But before Alicia could finish all of our texts went off and we knew who it was.

Ever since the whole Gossip Girl TV show thing, some obsessed girl fan, probably an LBR, decided to become the Gossip Girl of Westchester and though it sounds lame, I had to admit this girl was getting around and was pretty useful. Any juicy gossip was sent out in texts to anyone and everyone and all you had to do was get proof and send it to gossip girls myspace and within 5 minutes the whole teenage community would know.

I opened my text and read the subject **"New Girl in Town"**, I scrolled down to see a picture of a girl talking with Layne and Derrick. She had long blonde hair and looked small she was wearing an outfit even I'd wear. She had pure white teeth and had the body of the model and as much as I hated to admit it she was PC material. I scrolled down more and read the rest.

**New Hot blonde girl in town is getting major attention from both guys and girls. Is she new Alpha material? Everyone at Reagis thinks so.**

**Poll question of the day: Are you sick of TPC?  
**

**"**Hell to the No." I said allowed no one was ever going to take my spot no one I'd make sure of it. I had worked to damn hard to get were I was to day to let some new skank take my spot.

"Who the hell does this girl think she is? Like hell she'll take our spots" Alicia said "Loco"

"Well How about it girls? Why dont we show this girl who rules the school? No, lets show the school who rules Reagis, they think they can mess with TPC they dont know whats coming. Done?" I said smiling

Done

Done

and Done.

* * *

=]


End file.
